Evol
User:BROOKLYN RAGE! Evols have the ability to swarm; and swarm hard. Evolzar Westlo gives you a nice healthy 1900 defense along with the power to summon Evolzar Diplo, for example, to wipe out your opponents back row. Let's not mention Najasho, a true hero to Evols. With his combo with Evol Force, you can summon two Evolzar Elias, this being able to Xyz Summon: Evolzar Solda. Members So this is the part where we introduce Evol, first we need to know their engine. Laddies and Gentlemen, here is the "Evoltiles". Evoltile Gephyro, Evoltile Pleuro, Evoltile Elginero, Evoltile Lagosucho. Alright guys, so if you know me, you will know that I love Evol more than anything, but these guys... No, that's a no. Run 0 in any type of decks you are going to make. Evoltile Odonto. Now, this is a bit different, you'll notice that you'll get some amount of "Evolsaur" monster in your hand, and Odonto is the solution for that, but not the best one. It's recommend to only use 0 or 1. Evoltile Casinerio. This card is another thing, good card for Solda/Darwino builds, but don't abuse of it, 2 or 3 along side with Primordial Soup. Evoltile Najasho and Evoltile Westlo. These are the heart of the deck, no words to say, Najasho works well when it's is tributed, Westlo works awesomely with Wind-Up Zenmaister. 2-3 Najasho and 3 Westlo. From the reptiles we move to the Saurs! Evolsaur Vulcano, Evolsaur Cerato, Evolsaur Diplo. These guys are the thing you'll need the most. Vulcano is a Monster Reborn, Diplo is a Mystical Space Typhoon and Cerato is just a beater and searcher at the same time! 2-3 Cerato, 2 Vulcano and 2 Diplo. Evolsaur Pelta. Hum... What to say... Pelta is indeed a good wall, but not very affected. Don't use it, but you have to think in the positive side, this card mocks Lightpulsar, Utopia, even opposing Evolzars with its 500 DEF boost. Evolsaur Darwino, Evolsaur Elias, Evolsaur Terias. Good cards, not the best, the ones you'll be using is Darwino and Elias. Elias helps with those dead hands and Darwino can make it self or another level 4 Dinosaur monster Level 6. Terias... well it's a perfect target for Casinerio. 1 Darwino and 2 Elias... 0 Terias. From the Dino, we evolve to Emperors! Evolzar Laggia. My favorite card, Laggia it's considered one of the best Xyz at the moment, it is just awesome. It acts like a Solemn Judgement but slower since it's only Spell Speed 2. Laggia 2, you don't actually need 3 like most people think, as there are other things in the Extra that you'll be Summoning and you want your Extra Deck to have as much versatility as possible. Evolzar Dolkka. Hum... how should I say this, Well basically... Bye Bye, Gorz, Veiler, Inzek, Chaos Dragons, Honest, Plaguespreader, Prophecy and stuff like that. Run 1-2. Again -like Laggia- you'll really only pull out one of these and you want as much Extra Deck space as possible. Running 2 is fine though. Evolzar Solda. Solda, is an awesome monster, but you don't need 2 or 3, you just need 1 it's enough, it is super effective against Rabbit and others and it's a shield from Catastor's effect. So you only need 1 Solda. General Skeleton 2-3 Cerato 1-2 Diplo 2 Vulcano Optional: (2 Elias/1 Darwino) 3 Westlo 2-3 Najasho 3 Evo-Force 3 Evo-Diversity This is basically you'll need for the deck. The rest is at your criteria. Have fun and I hope you enjoyed this page. Category:Favourite Archetypes